A conventional information processing device presents information regarding a specific place (including a facility and a location) which is in a vicinity of the information processing device (and of a user holding the same). The information regarding the specific place specifically refers to information indicating a positional relationship between (i) a current position of the user and (ii) the specific place. The user can more easily get to the specific place by referring to the information indicating the positional relationship.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of the information processing device. A mobile terminal device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to (i) search for a target object which is (a) within a predetermined distance from a current position of the mobile terminal device and (b) within a predetermined range of deviation from a direction in which the mobile terminal device is travelling, and then (ii) display information about the target object for which the search was conducted. Examples of the target object (i.e., specific place) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 include a river, a coastline, a road, a railroad, a lake, a mountain, and a theme park.